Followed
by batluver101
Summary: The Serenity crew discovers that they are being followed by Reavers. Wash and Shepard are alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I am a huge Firefly fan, and I **_**had**_** to write this. This is after Miranda, but Wash is alive and Shepard is still part of the crew. I did not like that they killed them in Serenity, and this is my story so if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I admit, I am a River X Jayne type of person, so expect that.**

* * *

**River's P.O.V.**

* * *

I was flying. Flying over Miranda. Looking at all the bodies. _They didn't fall,_ I thought. _They just laid down. The Reavers didn't lie down. None of them. _I saw the hideous men again- trying to hurt me, to kill me. There was so much blood... too much! Too much blood! The Reavers knew no pain, their only goal was to kill, to kill the people I loved. I felt their pain as they were injured- Simon's pain as he was shot, Kaylee's as she was spiked, Zoey's as she was stabbed- I felt it all. The pain, fear, horror, uselessness-

"River. River, wake up!" A voice. a sweet voice that echoed in my dream. Or was it a nightmare? Yes, it was a nightmare. A twisted, sick nightmare that-

"River! Please, wake up! Kaylee, can you get my bag? Something's wrong. River's shaking like a leaf." The voice again. The voice that was most dear to me- Simon.

I opened my eyes and looked into his. "Nevermind, Kaylee. She's okay," he called.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked

"A coupla hours," Kaylee announced. "Ya probably woulda slept longer if this one didn't get so worried all the time." She gave Simon a pointed look.

" I would have woken up sooner. I was having the same nightmare- the one about Miranda," I said.

"Told you!" Simon muttered to Kaylee.

"But-" her protests were drowned out by Wash on the com.

"Attention, crew! We have Reavers! I repeat, we are being followed by Reavers!


	2. Chapter 2

**River's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Attention, crew! We have Reavers! I repeat, we are being followed by Reavers!"

I rushed out of bed and into the bridge. "How much time do we have before they catch up?" I questioned Wash.

"I'm not sure. I know they're following, but they seem to be going slow so they _don't _catch up with us," he said.

"Strange," I remarked.

"Almost as strange as a psychic?"

I I punched him in the arm. "Where's Mal? I'm surprised he isn't here by now," I asked.

"He's probably asleep," Wash replied.

"I'll go wake him," I told the pilot.

"See if you can get the boulder up too," he said.

"Jayne is not a boulder. Don't call him that!" I scolded.

"Whatever," he laughed._Jayne's definitely growin on her,_ he thought.

"Heard that," I called back to him.

"I hate psychics."

* * *

"Hey, Mal! Get outta bed! I yelled at his face. "Mal! Wake up!" _I hate getting him up. _

Then, putting on my best "Inara" voice, I said, "_Mal... Mal, get up... Wake up, Mal!"_

He jerked awake. _Figures._

"Inara?"

"No. River," I told the sleepy man.

"I heard Inara, though," Mal muttered.

"No, you heard Inariver."

"Who the hell is Inariver? A drowning person?"

I laughed dryly. "No, Inariver is my imitation of Inara. Inara, River, get it?" I tried.

"No. Why did you wake me up?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason except WE ARE BEING FOLLOWED BY REAVERS!" I shrieked.

Mal jumped out of bed. "Reavers? Are you sure?"

"Positive," I confirmed.

"Crap. Has anyone informed Kalee? We might need her," the captain said.

"She was with Simon last time I checked."

"Tell her to get to the engine room."

"I'm on it," I promised.

I hurried out of Mal's room and over to Simon's.

"Kalee? Are you in there?" I called.

I searched for her mentally. _Ka-yleeee... Where arrrrrre you? _Hmmm... Odd. I couldn't find her... Suddenly a stench so terrible hit my nose that I rushed into Simon's apparently empty room, grabbed the trashcan, and promptly puked my guts out. "Simon! I need you!" I screamed. _"Simon!" _

Two minutes later, Simon burst into his room to find me unconscious. "River! River, talk to me!" He cried.

"Simon... The smell... Rotting meat..." I babbled.

"What? What smell? River, are you okay? Where did you smell rotting meat?" He questioned frantically.

"The en-" I was interrupted by someone elses thoughts, which I accidentally voiced. "_River! Please, come quick! I'm hurt... Bring Simon... Reaver... Jus one... I thought I could handle it...I'm dying, River. Right now... I can see my granmama... Tell Simon 'an the rest of em that I love em, Riv. Jus think of it like a favor... I'll tell your granmama and granpapa you love em, kay? I think I'm gonna sleep for a while now...I love ya, Simon... Bye, Riv."_


End file.
